Aunt Isabella
by TheAllySue
Summary: What if Isabella isn't technically the Aunt of Amanda, Xavier and Fred? What if it was just for something more? PhineasXOc with a twist at the end...


**Aunt Isabella**

**Hey. This is going to be a painful story for me to write, but once an idea is created I can never drop it so I'm saving some headache here but no heartache. **

**Summary: In Quantum Boogaloo Amanda referred to Isabella as "Aunt Isabella" Now I'm sure both the Phinbella and Ferbella fans were screaming with delight, but this story contradicts both of those while still using that reference. Confused? Keep reading.**

* * *

><p>~Isabella~<p>

I woke up in the morning like always. My eyes were tired from another restless night of sleep. The restless nights had started as soon as the "best day ever" had happened. The best day ever, yeah right, it was more like the worst. It all seemed pointless now. My job, my friends, and my memories just didn't matter anymore because I had lost.

I trudged over to my closet. I was a grown woman now. My days of pink dresses and white tee-shirts were no more. I dressed in blue now. Blue and black, and the occasional purple, were now the only colors I wore. They fit me well, they represented the permanent bruises on my heart. I grabbed jeans and a black hoodie and shrugged them on. I glanced over at my makeup counter and decided just to blow it off. I was in an even worse mood today. Today was the anniversary.

I sulked down the hall into my kitchen. I poured myself cereal, but I wasn't in the mood. My foul mood must have reached my taste buds because the sugary cereal tasted like cardboard in my mouth. I grabbed my bowl, agitated, and brought it over to the sink to dump. The air was pierced with the ringing of my cellphone. I check the caller ID to see it is Candace. I hesitate. What to do what to do! Should I answer it? That would lead to an awkward conversation on why I disappeared off radar. Should I just not answer it? Then I will never know what Candace wanted to say! What if it was something important? Maybe Amanda or her two newborn twins Xavier and Fred were sick or injured!

I glance down at my phone again and sigh. Curiosity was winning me over. I might as well answer it. I open my phone and hold it up to my ear rather shyly. "Uh, Hello?" I answer.

"Isabella, it is so glad to hear from you! I haven't spoken to you since the wedding." She gushes. I flinch. She uses her words so casually, especially the last two.

"Yeah I know. It was just… Hard." I finally muster.

"I can understand. It must feel like your heart was ripped out." She says sympathetically.

"Plus chewed up, spit out and stomped to mush." I add. I can feel my voice choking and my voice catching. I am about to start crying.

"I understand, but I wanted to call to ask you if you would like to come to the family picnic this Friday." Candace invites innocently.

"Are you insane?" I snap. "That will be more painful for me than having my hands cut off!"

"Isabella listen to me! I know you are upset about the wedding, I know you are upset about losing everything, and I know you are upset about never having a chance, but you need to come!"

"Fine! I'll come!" I shout just giving up. I hear Candace cheer from her phone. "But, I want to correct you."

"On what?" Candace asks.

"You said I never had a chance, but I still do." I assure. My mind begins to wander.

"If this is about what Amanda said fifteen years ago when we visited the future-"I cut Candace off.

"Candace! My twenty years aren't up yet. I could still be Amanda's aunt in five years." I plead that she will give me at least a little hope.

"Uh huh," she says sarcastically. "If Phineas divorces his wife falls in love with you, and proposes in the next five years!"

"Candace you want that to happen as bad as I do. I know you hate his witch of a wife as much as I do!" I defend.

"Fine I'll admit it. You still have hope." Candace encouragingly speaks.

"Okay then. I'll see you Friday." I mumble.

"Remember, that is tomorrow!" she cries as I hang up the phone. How is it fair that Candace got her happily ever after? What happened to mine?

* * *

><p>~Friday~<p>

~Isabella~

I walk to the park where the Flynn-Fletcher's have planned their family picnic. I'm dressed better today with a light purple hoodie and light wash jeans to give me a happier look. I have my black hair in a lavender hair ribbon and I actually have makeup on today. If you can't act the part at least look the part. Today I just didn't want to look like a mess. It would be one less thing Phineas' blushing bride, Dakota, could use against me.

Ugh, Dakota, even thinking her name sends shivers of fear down my back. She moved from stupid Texas in fifth grade and started dating Phineas as a freshman. She was a cruel jerk who was mean to everyone except Phineas. She had teased me endlessly through high school and middle school about everything, and at one point had started beating me up when no teachers were around. She laughed at me and when she had found out I liked Phineas in 8th grade she had made it her goal to go out with him. Oh Candace owes me big time!

I reached the park where four generations of Flynn-Fletcher were seen in the park. Kids were running around in the grass and others were eating watermelon and chicken wings. I didn't care about this stuff though. My eyes zero in on Phineas.

He is sitting at a picnic table with Ferb, Gretchen, Buford and _Dakota. _I wonder how Baljeet got out of escaping this torture of a reunion since he was bullied almost as much as I was by Dakota. Now I'm jealous. I start walking towards their table when Dakota sees me and shoots me a glare. If looks could kill I would be dead. Her face was screaming, "_Come over, I dare you." _

I smiled and raised my eyebrows in a comical sense as if to say, "_Dare excepted." _And I walked over to join them. "Hey guys!" I cheer. Everyone looks up to see me. Their faces are comically surprised.

"Wow look whose back from the dead!" Buford spoke teasingly.

"Hi Isabella!" Gretchen cries and Ferb gives an acknowledging nod.

"Isabella!" Phineas' eyes light up as he gets out of his chair. "It is so good to see you again." He wraps me in for a hug.

"Hi Isabella, it is good to see you." Dakota gets up and shakes my hand. He voice is dripping with sarcasm. I flinch. Her icy cold eyes bore into mine.

Phineas breaks us apart. "Hey everyone is here. Does anyone want to dance?" he asks.

We all head to the dance floor while a fast song is playing. Dakota walks over too me. "Well look who came, the dork/Goth."

I clench my hands into fists. "Leave me alone Dakota. You have everything I ever wanted isn't that enough for you?"

"No." she says while examining her nails. "I won't be happy until you are out of my life and out of the picture all together."

"Dakota, stop acting so immature. Just get over it." I reply.

Dakota looks at me then rolls her eyes and sticks out her tounge. "Whatever" she mumbles and goes over to join Phineas.

_Five years Isabella, five years until he is yours. _I give myself my own pep talk.

* * *

><p>The reunion is fun. Dakota keeps me away from Phineas, but I spend the day talking with friends I haven't seen in years. It is during a slow song that I decide to take a break from the dance floor and eat. I pile my plate high with all kinds of homemade food and sit down at a random table.<p>

It isn't long after I dig in that Amanda, Candace's ten year old kid, comes running up to me crying. "Isabella Aunt Dakota hit me!"

"What!" I scream in outrage. Amanda and I have grown close over the years so I am very protective of her.

"I was dancing the chicken dance when I accidentally stepped on her dress. No one was around so she wacked me upside the head!"

"That is it! I have had it up to here with Dakota! What does Phineas see in her? She is a jerk and could be charged for child abuse!" I cry in outrage. I catch Dakota over next to Phineas besides the punchbowl. "I'll be right back Amanda."

I'm about to storm over to Dakota when Amanda catches my wrist. "Isabella can I call you Aunt Isabella? I like you much better than Aunt Dakota and you are the closest thing I got." He eyes look up at me pleadingly.

_Aunt Isabella_

I stutter, completely caught off guard by surprise. "UH-Uh, Sure I would like that."

"Great!" She cheers.

I feel tears building in my eyes. "Hey Amanda I have to go. I will catch you later alright?" Without a reply I run in the other direction.

* * *

><p><em>Aunt Isabella, Aunt Isabella, Aunt Isabella<em>

No fair. So i never do get a chance with Phineas. Dakota wins and gets to always have him. No fair. I sit on a park bench crying my eyes out. I can hear the reunion just a little ways, but I also hear shouting. I hear shouting of my name. "Aunt Isabella!" cries the voice. "Aunt Isabella!"

"Over here!" I yell and Amanda joins me on the park bench.

"Aunt Isabella I just told Uncle Phineas about how Dakota hit me. He started yelling at her and Aunt Dakota started yelling at him. I would repeat the conversation, but I'm not allowed to use that type of language. In the end I heard Phineas yell 'I want a divorce! Can you believe that?"

I perked up. "Phineas wants a divorce?" Amanda just nodded. My smile breaks into a huge grin and I wrap her in a huge bear hug.

"Woah, Woah, why are we hugging here?" She asks jokingly.

"Because I have a chance Amanda! A chance!" I cheer.

"Well, yeah, I guess you do." She whispers.


End file.
